Next Thing You Know, Their Power Is On
by Jail Rose
Summary: It's 2048. The horrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza have finally ended. The lore has been burned along with the rotting pieces of the past, forgotten by people forever... or so we thought. Next Generation fanfic.
1. Prologue pt 1 - How It All Began

**Welcome, readers, to the first part of the Prologue! Yes, this is still a Prologue of the story. Anyways, so much for that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

2023.

This was the year when technology was increasing improvement rapidly. Computers are now more improved and are now used in all the schools in the world as a substitute for the notebooks and ballpens that were used a long time ago. Robots have been made for specific uses, but there were only a few that were made, though... we don't want the world to end just because of robots, do we?

Aside from robots, child-friendly animatronics were made, too. They were made for amusement parks, carnivals, restaurants...

Ah, yes, restaurants.

A lot of child-friendly recreations were built all across America, and they were successful throughout the years. Because of developed technology, the fun-fairs' animatronics and robots appear to be most harmless.

Most of these restaurants pay tribute to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise that had been struck with light and mystery years ago. People call that franchise a specialty, while some call it a cursed story and deserved to be rotten in the depths of the early years.

An auction about these restaurants have been set up to see if people would buy the animatronics and try to rebuild them for their own. The company didn't expect that someone would show up and buy all of the animatronics, considering the fact that the one who brought the animatronics was half scarred to death because of these haunted toys.

Bart Banks and his wife Aaliyah Martebone-Banks.

The two of them were the so-called power couple in their high school years. Being called the real-life "Balloon Boy and JJ" was a good reason. Seriously, with Bart's striking resemblance to the animatronic boy and his constant wearing of that familiar blue and red cap, he was always mistaken as the "Lost Twin of BB". And with Aaliyah's blonde locks and the same cap of orange and purple that Balloon Boy had, she was often called "JJ's Twin Sister" because of her close resemblance to the hallucination.

Now they were still being called that, the "Adult Balloon Couple", as they were called.

Bart had bought all of the animatronics just so that he could reminisce the memories he had when he was just a boy. Aaliyah didn't really agree to it at first, fearing that the animatronics might come alive and haunt them again, but after a week of observing, she finally gave in.

"You don't have to worry, Aaliyah." he had said to his wife with a smile. "These animatronics are harmless."

" _Yet,_ " she retorted back, a displeased look on her face. "You managed to convince me about this, but half of me still doubts about it."

Bart chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Aaliyah. I'm sure you'll be fully convinced once I tell you where these pieces of metal will live." he said with a grin, winking at his wife before making his way into the car after packing the last animatronic humanoids at the back of the truck.

Aaliyah sighed, taking one last glance at the animatronics before shaking her head, walking to the front passenger's seat.

"I still don't know how this truck can manage to lift up to 40 animatronics! Did you give it an energizer?"

"Trust me, Aaliyah. It won't break down."

* * *

After a thirty minute drive to home, Aaliyah and Bart unpacked the animatronics into the large basement that they have. They bought the home of Henry, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza owner, since there weren't that many houses built that time. And plus, their grown-up friends were just living by the road.

The blonde woman panted as she placed Circus Baby on the floor, just seated next to the deactivated Balloon Boy. "Phew! Man, for a thirteen-year old animatronic girl, she sure is heavy," she sighed, walking up to her husband, who brought with him Freddy Fazbear. The animatronic bear was sleeping behind his shoulder, his arms dangling right above his chest.

The 24-year old man giggled. "She's an animatronic, what do you expect?"

Aaliyah scoffed, crossing her arms while smirking. "Doesn't have to be that heavy."

The woman noticed the limp Freddy Fazbear in Bart's arms.

"Aren't you supposed to have him seated next to his gang?"

Bart grinned, his blue eyes striking a look at Freddy.

"You see, Aaliyah, I have other plans."

* * *

"Bart, you are crazy!"

"Relax, Aaliyah. There's nothing to worry about."

Bart and Aaliyah have been arguing about something for the past few minutes after salvaging the animatronics. Bart wanted to actually _activate_ Freddy Fazbear, and Aaliyah was sure as hell panicking to death.

 _Oh no,_ she thought, sweat pouring from her forehead, even though the air conditioner was keeping them cool. _If he activates Freddy, all hell breaks lose. If he activates Freddy, he'll totally flip out and destroy the house; and maybe kill us even. If he activates Freddy, then the lore of Freddy Fazbear's will be repeated once again._

Seeing the expression on Aaliyah's face, Bart chuckled.

"Don't just laugh at me like that!" Aaliyah exclaimed, eyes widened.

"Just relax, Aaliyah. Why don't you go take a bath and go outside; I'll handle everything here and talk to Freddy for a while."

The JJ-look-alike only blinked a couple of times at this, but then huffed. She smiled, sitting on the nearby couch just near the table. "Nah, I'll stay with you. You know you can't handle things like this on your own."

Now it was Bart's time to scoff. "You're one to talk." he grumbled, returning to his work.

Aaliyah only giggled at this. _Gosh, Bart is so cute when he's pretending to be angry,_ she thought, smiling softly.

Just a while ago, the couple had a discussion about Bart wanting to activate Freddy to see if he still works fine. And even though Aaliyah had been constantly yelling about how that was a bad idea, she knows who Bart is. He can be really insistent and would still work on whatever he wanted.

 _"Nothing's going to happen, Allie. Just a few words with the humanoid bear and we're done! Easy as pie."_ Bart tried to explain to her earlier.

 _Just a few words indeed,_ she had retorted in her mind, rolling her eyes. _And after those 'few words' of yours this whole place is going to crumble down thanks to Freddy._

She didn't know why or how he got them, but Bart was keeping THOUSANDS of power chips in his closets. New ones, indeed. With the new and improved technology, people can go making hundreds of those, but thousands?

He even prepared one for Freddy right now. But he says he'll apply that later.

Sometimes she keeps wondering on why she married this crazy guy. But even though this guy's nuts, she still loves him with all her heart. That's what they vowed when they were kids and teens.

After having finished with his work, Bart scooted back, leaning against the foot of the couch, next to Aaliyah's legs. "Well! It's all done," he said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "What do you say?"

Aaliyah looked at the fixed-up Freddy up and down. He was finally back to his old self again; Bart surely did a good clean up on him. A tuft of wavy, vandyke brown hair was sticking up on the top of his head, with some side bangs that left a certain place on the forehead somewhat visible. But he was missing his top hat.

No, not only his top hat... Bart had stripped Freddy naked off his clothes so that he could properly clean the human animatronic bear. Aaliyah wondered how her husband cleaned the bear's private part...

...she shook her head.

She had nothing to worry about, anyway. Bart was smart enough to cover Freddy's lower parts, clearly making the legs, feet and his crotch invisible, which delighted Aaliyah. She didn't have to look at that private part whenever she passed the front of the sala...

...but Freddy still has that perfectly sculpted upper half of him, which burned her cheeks like lava.

Bart, fully aware of her reactions, raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "You staring at Freddy's body?" he asked, a teasing smirk playing in his face.

Aaliyah's face went full red. She shot him a look, clearly not impressed. "Quit it, Bart. Your body's sexier than his, anyway." As she said, those, she looked away, the red in her face still burning.

Bart sat next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her neck, which resulted in her resting on his shoulder.

She suddenly pushed him away. "Eww, you're smelly!" She pinched her nose, giggling, her eyebrows narrowed.

Bart pinched his nose, too, groaning. "I can say the same to you, woman! You're smelly of sweat and animatronic oil!" he yelled back, tickling his wife.

Both of them started laughing until they were both lying on the mattress of the sofa, looking into each others' eyes, blue and aquamarine locking stares with each other.

"You wanna... clean up after?" he said, kissing Aaliyah's forehead.

"Well... I don't have a choice, do I?" the woman replied, giving a soft chuckle.

Bart lifted himself off the couch, then taking Aaliyah's hand, who got up from the mattress. "Let's go to the bathroom." he said before running with his wife.

* * *

The Banks couple slept on their bed, sweaty, wet messes on the mattress. Bart kissed his wife's lips, feeling the warm sensation run through him again.

When they broke away, Aaliyah smiled up at him. "We should definitely do it again sometime." she said, burying her face on her husband's chest.

Bart chuckled, playing with Allie's blonde streaks, twirling them around his finger. "Don't worry. We eventually will." he said, sniffing his wife's hair. "But not for a few months. The soon-to-be-here baby will be upset."

Aaliyah laughed softly, swatting her husband's arm.

Bart looked into the eyes of his only woman, smiling contentedly.

"I love you, Aaliyah. My little JJ."

Aaliyah smiled back, kissing his lips.

"I love you too, Bart. BB, rather."

And so with that, both slept in each other's arms.

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	2. Prologue pt 2 - A Salvaged Freddy

**Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the appreciation you have for this story! It makes me want to write more!**

 **Oh, by the way, thank you very much to ZadArchie for reminding me about the chapter in violation. Whew, I just checked the Critics United forum and I was glad this story is still not in their forum!**

 **Anyways, keep reading on!**

* * *

 _11:08 p.m._

Aaliyah yawned, the covers hugging her tightly on Bart's bed. She huffed in frustration, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She cocked her head to the side.

Bart wasn't there.

Aaliyah raised an eyebrow, standing up from the bed and grabbed the covers, dragging it towards her chest. Where could Bart be right now? She looked around, trying to make out any sound or any clue as to where he is.

She did hear a sound.

 ** _clank_**

 ** _clank_**

 ** _clunk_**

 ** _clunk_**

 ** _rrrrr!_**

 _The sound of machinery._

The woman sighed as she slammed her head back in the pillow. Bart was working on Freddy again; she guesses that her husband is making sure that he's really in a good state once he wakes up.

She closes her aquamarine eyes to sleep.

 _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

* * *

Freddy only knew one thing once he woke up: he was inside a large room, and he didn't really know where. He was programmed to determine if it was a kidnapping or not, and from what his circuits had said to him, it was definitely not a kidnapping.

One thing he **really** knew for sure: he was really tired.

Every attempt that Freddy did to stand up always resulted with a stumble back to the ground. His sleepy, blue eyes finally closed itself back, but Freddy forced himself to stay awake, just in case something happens.

 _Where am I?_

With his half-opened eyes, he took the chance to look around. The room he was in seemed like a very common room without any suspicion drawn into it, which clearly explains how his suspicion about the place being a kidnapping site was a negative. There was a really odd-looking chair, a grey box that shines with moving characters in it, and once he glanced at his side, he realized he was sitting beside a bunch of medium rocks piled together.

There was an information disk programmed inside them animatronics, which means they would eventually know everything that they see which belongs to a human. His circuits were telling him some information about the place, and what the things inside them are named.

Which means... the odd-looking chair was what humans call a "couch" or a "sofa"... the shiny, grey box was a "television", or abbreviated as a "T.V."... and the rocks he was sitting beside on was a part of a "fireplace". The room itself has an odd name too, called the "living room".

Freddy sighed, throwing his head back and accidentally hit himself on the wall. He winced, rubbing his head, and sleepily glared at the wall, as if he were really angry at someone. He threw his head back once again, this time, much more slowly and softly.

He sighed in relief. He hadn't been asleep for a few years now. Being an insane hunting killer machine and trying to help out the problem of the souls was keeping him tired. But now that he was in this living room, he can finally sleep tight.

Come to think of it, the souls...

 _I hope they are okay..._ he thought, smiling at the ceiling. He then allowed his tired eyes to close so that he can sleep.

He would have slept now, had he not heard the sound of footsteps echoing softly outside.

His tired eyes darted open, not allowing sleep and drowsiness to overtake him. His curiosity rose, wondering who emitted those footsteps.

Suddenly, a spark of electricity ran through him, as his brain processed new information about the footsteps.

 ** _Footsteps incoming: Belonging to a man and a woman of age 24 and 22, respectively. Names unknown. They would arrive soon at your destination at about 30 seconds._**

 ** _You have at least two options: Under thirty seconds, you will run and hide, or stay here and confront the strangers as they arrive._**

 _What should I do?_ the animatronic bear thought, looking left and right for places to hide for option 1. Nothing so far. They would still find him hiding like a small child in cramped places.

Freddy took a deep breath.

"Please measure their time of arrival." he says in a hushed voice, sleepiness completely gone off from his body.

 ** _20 seconds left._**

His heart was beating fast at this. _Oh no... 20 seconds..._ he rambled to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. _Maybe I should stay here and confront them. Maybe that would help._

 ** _19._**

 ** _18._**

 ** _17._**

 ** _16._**

 _Or maybe I could hide... I still have fifteen seconds left._

 ** _15._**

 ** _14._**

 ** _13._**

 ** _12._**

With his decision, he crawled fast towards a very large box, the prickly layers of a "carpet" touching his hands. Each movement caused him to shiver because of how ticklish it was. He still kept on going, however.

 ** _11._**

 ** _10._**

 ** _9._**

 ** _8._**

 ** _7._**

 ** _6._**

After finally arriving at the said box, he quickly went inside the said object, wiggling ever so softly so as to not be caught by the strangers, in case they were already here.

 ** _5._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _2._**

 _Brace yourself, Freddy. They're here now._ the animatronic bear thought, holding himself tight, forcing himself to be immobile.

 ** _1._**

 ** _0._**

After the countdown, finally, as expected, the door creaked.

"Freddy?" the voice of a young man, the man his machinery was talking about, was heard by his ears. Freddy didn't bother trying to peek out of the box, he surely would be caught.

"Oh, great, Bart. The bear escaped. He's probably ransacking the house or something." a young woman's voice followed, then replied by a scoff of the same young man's voice.

"He wouldn't want to be running around naked, would he?" the young man retorted back.

 _Huh? Me? Naked?_ he asked himself, carefully taking a look at his body.

The man was right.

He didn't have a suit on, and his lower parts were covered with only a turquoise colored cloth. The bear lifted the cloth slowly, revealing that he didn't have pants on.

The bear jumped. He felt like crying.

His eyes widened when he realized that the box moved. _Oh no!_ he thought, quickly scooting back to one of the corners of the small square. _Why did I do that? Why did I just do that?_

He heard the man chuckle. "That box... Freddy must be in there." he said, and what followed were footsteps.

 _No... no please... don't let him catch me._

Freddy finally caught sight of some physical traits of the man, who smiled down at him once he discovered he was right. The man had brown hair and blue eyes, and some parts of a red shirt with blue sleeves joined in with the peeking.

 _He looks like someone I know... But I don't quite remember..._

The man giggled.

"There you are."

* * *

Bart knew he had to get Freddy out of the box, and he knew that he had to explain to Freddy what exactly is happening.

He looked at the bear's expression. His blue eyes were wide, pulling the cloth close to his body. There were also tears holding on to the rims of his eyes: he felt like he was going to burst into tears any second now out of embarrassment.

 _I should probably get him out of there,_ he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. _But how? It's not as if I could lift him up forcefully, he'll surely come squirming back to this box._

Freddy, who was shivering, looked up at Bart, tears finally creating small waterfalls, sliding down his cheeks. "S-Sir... p-please..." he stammered, not knowing what to say.

Bart reached out to touch Freddy's cheeks. "It's okay, Freddy. I know you're scared." he said, trying to comfort him. "But there's nothing to be afraid about. Come outside so that we can explain things to you."

The man saw hesitation slip through the bear's expression. He avoided the man's gaze, staring at the floor of the box, clutching the turquoise cloth much tighter.

 _He's hesitant about trusting me,_ Bart thought, resting his head on the top of his arms, which supported each other. _He's not sure if I can be trusted or not._

After a few minutes, Freddy looked up at his intruder. "C-Can I trust you?" he asked softly, pulling the covers up to his nose.

Bart smiled and nodded. "Yes, Freddy. I won't hurt you." he replied, lending out his hand for the bear to take. "Cross my heart, hope I die."

Freddy kept silent for a moment. He clenched the cloth tightly, doubt slowly subsiding from his eyes.

"Bart! Are you done yet?!"

"Shush, Aaliyah. Let him decide."

A few minutes of silence passed by.

Freddy took a deep breath, looked up to the man, and smiled.

"I'll come with you."

Bart grinned, taking Freddy's hand and lifted him up from the box. Freddy was still clenching the turquoise cloth with him, but he jumped out of the box anyway.

Aaliyah crossed her arms and smiled at Freddy. "You sure are tall," she said, winking at Bart. "I wonder how you lifted him up from the basement to here, Bart."

Bart scoffed. "How can you not remember the time when he was sleeping behind my back?"

Aaliyah laughed. "I was just teasing you, Bart. Sorry."

Freddy walked up to the fireplace and sat beside it. He then eyed the husband and wife. "Somehow both of you remind me of someone I met before. But I couldn't remember..."

Bart and Aaliyah looked at each other and grinned.

"You mean Balloon Boy and JJ, are we right?"

Freddy's eyes widened.

"Y-Yes! Balloon Boy and JJ, exactly!"

With that answer, Bart and Aaliyah nodded at each other.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! If I have the time, maybe the next chapter would be up soon.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **ZadArchie: Thanks for telling me! We already discussed this in a PM.**

 **ArchineerRob: Thank you very much for the compliment, sir! Though, I wouldn't expect that my story is 'fun' XD thank you!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	3. Prologue pt 3 - A Proposal

**I am very, VERY sorry for not updating in such a long time! School has been keeping me from updating this story, but now here I am!**

 **Anyways, on with the show! Don't mind me!**

* * *

"So... why am I here?"

After all that commotion a few minutes earlier, the man, woman, and Freddy finally started their conversation in peace. They were sitting on a couch, with the humanitronic bear on the middle, the woman on the left, and the man on the right. Both humans were drinking coffee, while the bear didn't consume anything at all. Freddy discovered that the man's name is Bart, while the woman's is Aaliyah. And he must say, what nice names.

It had been silent for a few minutes, but it was finally broken when Aaliyah sighed. "Bart, just get on with it already. Ask _the question_." She urged, blowing the smoke off of the coffee to make it cooler.

"Ah, yes, of course, of course." Bart nodded, sipping on his black coffee. Then, his head turned to Freddy, with a serious expression on his face.

Freddy only stared back, getting nervous as time ticked by. _Why? What question?_ He asked himself. _What is she talking about?_

Suddenly, the machine inside him spoke.

 _ **Either he will ask you something really serious, but something about the woman's statement inquires me that he will be asking you...**_

Freddy waited for the machine to continue.

 _ **...to marry him.**_

With that, Freddy raised an eyebrow.

 _M-Marry me?_ He asked himself, then looked at both the man and the woman to see if they heard everything that his machine said.

They were just sipping some coffee, so it probably means they weren't paying attention. Or, in other words, they didn't hear anything.

Freddy then returned to talking to his machine. _Wh-What do you mean by 'marry him'?_ He asked, which was followed by a robotic chuckle from the machine.

He hasn't heard that chuckle before, let alone, a chuckle by a machine inside him.

Freddy shivered. The only one he ever heard that chuckled while being made out of wires and machines was Mangle. The fox was broken, but somehow a machine was stuck in his body, making him communicate like the machine he had inside his full body.

 ** _Silly bear!_** The machine exclaimed, still chuckling. _**Marrying someone means to take someone as one's wife or husband. It means to join two persons together so that they could have a family.**_

 _ **In other words, that man is proposing to you.**_

Freddy's eye twitched.

 _And what does 'propose' mean?_

The bear swore he could somehow hear the machine slapping itself in the face.

 _ **Just listen to them, Freddy. They'll start conversing with you soon.**_

Once that was said, Bart began to speak, making Freddy turn to him.

"Freddy, I'll ask you a question..." Bart began, but was interrupted when Freddy held up a hand to interfere.

"Y-You're going to ask me if you will marry me, aren't you?" He stammered, a slight pink blush spreading across his face like blood.

Awkward silence and coffee that almost spilled on the floor filled the room after that.

After the silence, Bart's laughter followed. The man placed his cup of coffee on the nearby table and laughed so hard, standing up from the sofa, trying to get himself back in place.

Aaliyah laughed as well, snorting and sniffing out tears. "Oh, my head!" She laughed, holding on to her belly to sustain herself from giggling.

Freddy blinked. What was so funny about what he said?

Once the laughter subsided down, Bart wiped off tears from his eyes and walked back to the sofa, throwing out the last laughs and giggles he had. "Oh, man, Freddy!" He giggled, patting the bear's back. "I never knew you were a comedian!"

Aaliyah chuckled. "I know!" She covered her mouth, then faced Freddy with an apologetic smile. "Haha, sorry Freddy, but he's taken. He's married with me, you see."

With that statement, Freddy blinked. Now he wasn't sure what that means.

"Clearly he doesn't know what he's talking about, Aaliyah." Freddy heard Bart mumble before the man pretended to cough. "Well, so much for that! Freddy, I have a REALLY important question to ask you-"

"Make sure it isn't about proposing to him, Bart."

"What do you mean by that, Aaliyah?" With that question, Aaliyah giggled heartily, making Bart scoff. "Anyway, I have to ask you, Freddy..."

Freddy turned to Bart, who now had a serious expression on his face.

"What would it be like, if I made you a brother?"

Freddy blinked.

 _What?_

"E-Excuse me?" He asked, trying to clarify if what he said was true.

Bart chuckled.

" **What if you had a brother, Freddy?** "

* * *

Bart knew Freddy would never believe what he said.

The man was, not at all, surprised by the bear's reaction. As the bear slumped on the couch, with a thoughtful and shocked expression on his face, Bart knew the bear would hesitate to choose a decision. Freddy was used to having the Fazbear Gang as his family, so there was no wonder that he would be displeased with a replacement.

 _Unfortunately, the gang isn't here._

Freddy suddenly stood up, surprising Bart and Aaliyah. "B-But I have the Fazbear Gang!" He exclaimed, his expression showing that he didn't like this plan at all. "I have Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the Toys, BB, Marionette, and Golden Freddy! Why would I need a brother when I have my friends by my side-"

Bart and Aaliyah fell silent, as Freddy stopped talking. It seemed that there was a realization that he just thought of.

Bart clicked his tongue. "Next time, be careful with your words, Freddy." He said, concern in his eyes.

"You might make a mistake."

* * *

Freddy slumped on the couch, with eyes wide, the sudden realization striking him hard. _No... my friends..._ He thought, looking around, trying to figure out if they were somewhere in the room.

Turns out... they weren't.

Freddy wanted to cry. His friends are one of the most important things that he wanted to preserve in his whole life; they faced so many challenges together, they acted like a family that would not stop at nothing to do a task...

...And losing them is the hardest part.

Freddy covered his eyes, letting the tears flow from his eyes. He realized something once again; they aren't humans. They're humanitronics after all; whatever happened, they would only be scrapped, destroyed, and locked out of history for good-

The bear peeked out from his eyes.

 _How did I even wake up here in the first place?_

"Freddy... please, listen..." He could hear Aaliyah sigh from his left, patting his shoulder. "I-I know it's hard for you to lose your friends, but... they're safe. They're only... sleeping, in the basement."

 _Sleeping..._

The bear removed his hands from his face.

 _No!_

Bart walked up to him, holding out a hand. "F-Freddy? Are you okay?" He asked, with a concerned tone in his voice.

"How did I get here?" Freddy suddenly asked.

Bart and Aaliyah blinked.

"How did I get here, Bart?" He asked again, with a serious tone in his voice.

Bart sighed. "I activated you, Freddy. That's why you were sleeping just beside the fireplace before you even woke up. I inserted a power disc inside you so that you can interact with us another time."

Freddy nodded in understanding, though he was still wondering what happened to his friends. "A-And my friends? You said they were only sleeping in the basement, right? Can't you wake them up with those power discs, too?"

Aaliyah patted him on the shoulder. "Freddy, I know you are desperate to meet and talk to your friends again, but unfortunately, power discs cost lots of power. We could only interact with you one by one." She paused a bit when she saw his confused face, though she could tell that he understood something, making him a bit sad. "What I mean by that is, once you turn off, Bonnie will follow, then when Bonnie turns off Chica will follow, then Foxy, then yadda yadda."

Freddy stared at her for a moment, before lowering his head. He wanted to see his friends so badly, but he knew they only had little time.

The bear sighed and looked up to Bart. "Wh-What does having a brother mean, Bart?" He asked, trying to hide the hurt he is feeling inside at the thought of a replacement.

Bart smiled and walked up to the couch, sitting next to the humanitronic. "Well, it's having a relative of yours," He replied, with a reassuring smile on his face. "No, don't even think that your brother is a replacement. Having a brother means that your brother will follow your footsteps, and try to act like you do, but at the same time, be someone that they truly are."

"Still seems like a replacement to me."

"You animatronics grew up being replaced, that's why you can say that." Bart retorted, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Well, that's not what it seems. For example, I had a brother once. My brother loves me, and I love him, too. Your brother is another term for a best friend, actually. There shouldn't be any doubt between you and your brother." He explained, recalling the time when he was still with his older brother, Brosnan.

Freddy fell silent, but he did listen intently to what Bart was saying.

"So, I wanted to ask you if a brother of yours would be fine. You get to pick the name and everything! He would act exactly like you, look exactly like you..." And with that, Brat continued rambling on.

Until Freddy cut him off. "I refused at first because I was worried... what if... _that,_ will happen to them?"

Bart turned to the bear, with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by... that?"

"That accident!" Freddy exclaimed. "The five souls! Trapped inside us! A serial killer roaming around, killing innocents and stuffing their bodies inside! Then we're accused, saying that we were the one who forced the souls of innocent security guards inside us!" He clawed against his hair, closing his eyes and tearing up. "I-I don't want that to happen anymore...! I don't want-"

"Freddy, I can assure you, there is no murderer anymore!" Bart declared, making Freddy turn. "There's no more William Afton, no more murders, no more accusations, no more hurt, no more anxiety... no more bad things! Freddy, your brothers and sisters won't suffer the same fate. They'll be safe."

Freddy sniffed. He slowly let go of his hair. "B-But... they might..."

"No, they won't," The man cut him off. "Trust me, Freddy. This time is different. There are no more evil people, no more bad things will happen. Okay?"

Freddy only blinked, but nodded anyway. Perhaps he was right. This is a different timeline, after all, so there won't be anything bad that is bound to happen anymore. He also knew, that in time, he would get to talk and hug with his friends again, sing with them again...

"W-Well... I think this brother of mine isn't going to be bad after all." Freddy smiled, staring at Bart. "When do we get started?"

Bart smiled. "Right now, Freddy."

"Right now."

* * *

"Whew, I'm glad that was over with."

Aaliyah sighed in relief as Freddy was finally deactivated again. Freddy had finally chosen a name from the selection he was given by Bart, and finally the bear accepted this fate.

Bart scoffed with a smirk. "Don't celebrate yet, Aaliyah. There are still about 41 animatronics in the basement that we still hadn't talked with."

Aaliyah's eyes widened, blinking in disbelief. "Y-You mean... we still...?"

Bart chuckled. "Yes, we still have to talk to them about things. The name of their sibling."

With that, Aaliyah groaned, slipping off of the sofa and putting an arm over her head. "Oh, come on, Bart! You have better things to do than just this! You can just go jogging or shopping or something! Don't stress yourself over animatronics who were already deactivated a long time ago!"

Bart pouted, carrying Freddy up. "You do know you can just go ahead and rest than just come with me, right? I didn't even tell you to stress yourself over this."

Aaliyah fell silent, but then rolled her eyes anyway. "I have nothing else to do anyway. Fine. Go ahead with that 'next generation' experiment of yours. I'll be right here." She declared, winking.

Bart smiled, but when he saw Aaliyah's pose right now, his eye twitched.

"Woman, you do know that your pose on the couch right now is going to deeply affect the baby in your womb, right?"

"Wha...? O-Oh, s-sorry!"

* * *

And so, one by one, the animatronics are woken up and being asked by Bart about having a sibling. Everyone had mixed feelings about this, but in the end they agreed anyway, since they knew they won't last for long.

It took Bart three days to finish all of them. The last one he is currently interviewing is Funtime Foxy, who actually liked the idea. She is currently reading through the names that Bart had picked up, and she was the only one in the room that time.

"Funtime Amanda... Funtime Foxglove... Funtime Jirah... Funtime Arca... ooh! Funtime Arca!" She exclaimed, finally pointing to the name she just picked. "Funtime Arca... Hmm, it's really nice! Reminds me of a white fox from the snow... an arctic fox, yes!"

Bart walked in with a cup of coffee in hand. "Did you pick one yet?"

"Mhmm! Funtime Arca is nice!" She replied, pointing to the name. Bart and Funtime Foxy both nodded at each other. "Indeed, Funtime Arca is good to the ears."

"I totally agree." She nodded, then set the paper aside and breathed deeply. "Well, Bart, I'm ready to be turned off. I can't wait to see how she would turn out, though!" She smiled, her white fox ears with pink tips flopping to the side. "Though I'm kinda sad I didn't get to see my friends..."

"Don't worry, you will see them, F. Foxy. Promise." Bart reassured, reaching at her back for the power chip. "You ready?"

F. Foxy sighed deeply, then nodded. "As ready as ever be."

Bart nodded, and with a pull, F. Foxy was finally turned off. He smiled to himself and looked at the power chip. "Now you stay here." He muttered to the chip, then placed it on the closet. He then carried the funtime fox and walked down into the basement.

Once arrived, he carefully opened the door and set the female fox down, then sighed in relief. He then looked at the sleeping animatronics, smiling. "All of you picked such amazing names for your siblings."

He then prepared to close the door, but then peeked in again. "Your lore... it still can't be given up yet. You can still have hope." He muttered, then closed the door. He breathed in. "You still have hope. Your siblings can make sure of that."

He then shook his head and walked up the stairs, towards the bathroom so that he could wash himself.

* * *

"So? What names did they pick?" Aaliyah asked, sipping on a cup of coffee while sitting on the bed.

"I've got a list here." Bart replied, handing her the paper.

Aaliyah looked over the names and smiled. "Whoa. Those animatronics really know what they chose." She praised. "Like, Gallina the Chicken? That's really nice! A good name for Chica's sibling."

"Exactly." Bart agreed with a smirk. "Chica is technically a Spanish name for 'girl', and Gallina is Catalan or Spanish for 'hen'."

With that explanation, Aaliyah blinked. "Hen? The hell? You do realize that Chica is still a 'chick', right?"

Bart narrowed his eyebrow. "Oh, so what am I supposed to call her female sibling, 'Pollastre'? 'Pollastre' is a masculine name, hun."

"O-Oh. Sorry." Aaliyah scratched her head.

"It's okay. You're only human after all."

"...So what did Bonnie choose?"

"Lapin."

"Lapin the Bunny... kinda nice. Foxy? What about his sibling?"

"Dhelpher."

"Cool. Now, what about Freddy?"

"Dragen."

"Dragen? What, he thinks his sibling is a dragon?"

"Dragen and Dragon are two different things, Aaliyah."

"O-Oh. Sorry. Just human."

* * *

So, there we end the first part of our tale. Couple Bart and Aaliyah Banks have finally finished interviewing the animatronics, who have finally given the names of their siblings. What might happen in the future?

Well, only our predictions will find out...

* * *

 **FINALLY THE GODD*MN PROLOGUE IS FINISHED! NOW I CAN FINALLY REST! F********-**

 **Well, anyways. Finally, all three parts of the Prologue are finished! We can finally proceed to Chapter 1 of this tale! The siblings awaken... I won't spoil you guys.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, even though it's a bit late! I was busy, you know?**

 **Here it is! See ya in the first chapter, everybody!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	4. Chapter 1 - One-Year Project

**Ah, YES. Finally. The first chapter! I get to introduce new characters here. And even the next generation will be showed to you in this chapter, but their role will most likely take part in Chapter 3.**

 **Again, guys, I'm very sorry for not updating in a long time! Personal struggles are happening! School, classes, financial problems... Ah, there are so many of them! Luckily, I got around to writing another chapter for you all. I can't just leave my beloved readers hanging.**

 **Well, thank you for your patience! Here is the very first chapter of our tale, everyone!**

 **Warning: Recap of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Some theories might be wrong, so if there is anything you want to tell me, either review or PM me. I already know I'm wrong when it comes to theories like this, so any suggestions would be delightful to my heart. But please, do act nicely and respectful.**

 **Note: There's an Easter Egg~! Can you find out who it is?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : **

**One Year Project**

 **-/-**

 **BOBBY BANKS**

* * *

2043.

Technology has improved rapidly since 2023. But there wasn't anything futuristic about the environment, though... the surroundings were still the same, like you are still living in 2017. The cars are still fuming smoke around the streets, people are still walking around with the phones that managed to survive for the later years...

Schools weren't as normal as before, though.

Every school has an elevator now. Literally, an elevator. Not only one elevator, but there are at least ten elevators scattered around each school! Crazy, isn't it?

Take UEAS, or "University for Electronic Arts and Sciences", for example. On the ground floor, the ten elevators are already looped around the walls or corridors. Students can easily slip in and take the elevators. Each elevator can store up to twelve people inside. Well, today's elevators were finally improvised and added the capacity of weight that these inside transportation devices can carry, unlike those in the past where they used to store only about seven people only. Their width and length was also enlarged to a whole new level, so that passengers may fit in and feel comfortable.

That's the only example that I can think of. Elevators aren't the only technological things that were improvised. For example, power chips can store battery for a really long time, maybe lasting for years, so if your cellphone ever goes low on battery, do consider using a power chip to lengthen your batteries.

But, like I said, these aren't the only changes the world is facing. A lot has changed drastically.

I, for one, do consider these changes as a new challenge. Technology has been one of the most important things that has ever been brought to man, you know? We can't forget the papers that were used a long time ago. I was a bit sad that this creation was already thrown away when computers evolved, but luckily, writers, professional or aspiring, can still write their tales in the computers and publish it right away. This goes the same for ball pens. Which is a big shame for me since I enjoyed using sign pens for writing.

The world has become a large place, now. Satellites have recorded that new lands or continents are arising from the sea, which made some of the old continents scoot closer to each other to give some space. Well, sounds like fun, isn't it? A new continent or two? Sure thing.

But we shouldn't really focus on things like that right now.

Well, to begin this off, let's talk about robots.

I'm not directly mentioning robots. "Animatronic" is the correct term. So, you see, animatronics are popular for being used in kid-friendly restaurants and programmed to entertain children and adults at the same time. They range from being anthrophomorphic characters to human robots, to human robots with animal parts, too. Animatronics are also a really big part of the world now. They are especially used in 2043 as entertainers in carnivals, though it is pretty common to see them in restaurants, too, especially in kid's restaurants.

My father told me that animatronics were already used a long time ago, especially in the 1900's or 2000's. People from the past actually find them a bit annoying, and, surprisingly... creepy.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _Animatronics can't be creepy, right? They're programmed to be entertainers! They're kind, and actually pretty smart to figure out if something was wrong!_

Boom. There's a problem.

Animatronics are smart, right? Smart enough to know what's wrong? Well, that's a disadvantage, if you ask me. They appear to be paranoiacs and if they ever see you wearing something similar to _that man_ , they'd eventually snap and kill you.

So, let's start with a tale that my father told me. There was a man in the 1900's named Henry who built a restaurant franchise with his business partner, William Afton. The company was actually successful! The first franchise to be built and introduced was "Fredbear's Family Diner", then, after Henry's mysterious death in 1983, William built a sister location to Fredbear's, namely "Circus Baby's Pizza World".

Everything was fine; the two franchises were running smoothly, and with the company under William, it was successful. But then, in 1987, the inevitable death of the business man's seven year old son shattered his heart into a million pieces. His eldest son was said to be the cause of this monstrosity, but sadly no one could pin-point the murder to him, no matter how many times witnesses told the police. They blamed it on one of the animatronics, Fredbear, instead.

William evolved from a successful businessman to an insane murderer.

With Fredbear's Family Diner closed due to the accident, the only restaurant standing in its steed was Circus Baby's Pizza World, which was slowly declining because people fear that accident would happen again. William turned the animatronics in there from child-friendly robots to killer machines. Every kid that these animatronics "captivated" will be grabbed by metal claws and forcefully stuffed into their bodies.

This eventually resulted in William's own daughter's death, who was found inside Circus Baby's abdomen.

The businessman's insanity grew, to the point that he had to shut down Circus Baby's Pizza World and throw everything in the trash. He started anew. No one still knew that he caused the murders, so he built a new franchise; Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, established in 1990. He hired Albert Schmidt to be the manager of this franchise.

Now, with four new animatronics and a manager who keeps everything on track, William now had the chance to do more horrors, but he had to wait for a long time. He doesn't want this franchise to crumble so quickly. A few months later, he began his act by trapping five children in the pizzeria, torturing them and making them slowly die by stuffing them into the animatronic suits.

After the accident, people pin-pointed the murders to the animatronics themselves, who were clueless about it. This caused Albert to hire night security guards to try and see if the animatronics were really the ones causing the murders, or if someone was sneaking into the night to commit such monstrosities.

But the next day, it was reported that several security guards' dead bodies were found inside the humanitronic suits, most commonly inside Bonnie the Bunny, who was actually reported to be the most sadistic of the four.

This went on and on until Albert decided to shut down Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, since there was no use resuming a declining business. They used the remaining money they had to build another Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise, this time with new animatronics. They were ensured to be child-friendly and harmless.

The animatronics proved them wrong.

Turns out the new animatronics were just as murderous as the old ones. Children were found dead inside their suits, then security guards came in next. What's more, since Albert Schmidt quit shortly after the new franchise was finally built, the new manager was secretly a pedophile, as well as a pervert who loved hooking up on Toy Chica.

The new franchise was closed after that. There were only a few money left, so the company decided to sell the animatronics they made to an auction, who accepted and stored the poor animatronics in their filthy sheds.

There wasn't any new news from the company until 2019 arrived. A new establishment was built named "Fazbear's Fright". The title itself gives it away; this isn't a restaurant anymore, but a horror house, featuring a very old animatronic that was once named as Spring Bonnie, but now known as "Springtrap" by the visitors.

Perhaps Springtrap was the most sadistic of them all, because rumors spread that William's soul actually rests in this animatronic. This humanitronic committed at least about thirty or forty murders in six months! Compared to the old animatronics, who only committed about only twenty!

Unfortunately, this franchise only lasted for two months and three weeks. One security guard couldn't resist the urge to burn the building, ending the Freddy franchise at once.

Well, that was the end of the story.

Right now, in 2043, the story of Freddy Fazbear and his friends have finally gone into the ruins of the past, never to be discussed again, because people have finally moved on. Unfortunately, some still haven't.

My father was one of the witnesses to the crimes that happened in the franchises, but he still couldn't move on from the past. He always had a place in his heart reserved for Freddy and the gang; he couldn't forget them that easily. Even my mother, who was usually annoyed at this behavior of his, actually admitted that she couldn't have grown up just the way she is, had it not been for that franchise.

So... what now?

I have a secret to tell you, but don't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret that you and I should only know. My father actually prohibited me to tell you anything about this secret, but since you're really good at hiding it, I'll tell you, anyway.

The animatronics are-

"Bobby Banks! Who the heck are you talking to?!"

Argh, sh*t. That's my friend, Vincent Afton. The blonde-head's been asking me a lot of times that question already, about who the heck I'm talking to. Heh, of course it's you. Silly Vincent can't understand that.

"Bobby! Open this f*cking door, now!"

Nah, don't mind him. He's just wanting my attention, is all.

Anyway, about the secret I'm about to tell you-

"Okay, that's it! You're a complete psychopath! You're just like my ancestor William Afton who doesn't give a sh*t about everyone around him and just constantly talks to himself! You hear me, Banks?!"

Dammit, Vincent. Stop shouting in front of my door already!

Well, I'll tell you right now-

"Fine, Bobby! Don't go to school! Just keep talking to yourself like that!"

Afterwards I can practically hear him walking away from the door. His footsteps turned into faint sounds until I couldn't hear anything at all anymore.

Wait...

Oh. God.

Shoot! I'm late! It's actually Monday today! Argh, why must I waste my time meddling around and not taking a bath knowing that it's actually a school day today?!

Ah, and about that secret...

Sorry. I couldn't risk my time getting late at school, so maybe I could tell you later.

Is that fine for you?

...Good.

* * *

"Bobby Banks. You're late."

The teacher's rather monotonous voice echoed inside my ears. I perked my head up to face the teacher, a sheepish look on my face. "S-Sorry for being late, Mr. Garrison. I'm sorry for being late, everyone." I apologized, scratching my head.

All of my classmates looked at me as if they weren't content with my apology, so I spoke up more. "I promise not to be late again. I promise not to sleep at 12:00 a.m. and I promise not to wake up at 7:00 a.m. Sorry for-"

"Alright, that's enough, Mr. Banks." He gestured for me to come in, then pointed to my chair, that was just behind Vincent. "Take your seat."

I gulped down and uttered a 'thank you' before hurrying up to my chair, immediately placing my bag on it before sitting down myself. I then stared at Mr. Garrison and listened intently to whatever he was saying. Apparently there was this project that we have to accomplish, and he's giving us the whole year to actually finish it.

Vincent smirked from his seat and turned towards me, a hand over the head of his chair. "You're glad you didn't get here at 8:00. Sir would have been finished with his lecture if you got here around that time."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, turning away. "Well, I got here at 7:30. Problem?"

"If you had only listened to me, you shouldn't have gotten here at that time."

"Hey, at least that's better than waking up at around eight and then coming here at 8:30, right?"

"Mr. Afton and Mr. Banks!" The teacher yelled, making both of us jump. "I suggest you listen to me intently. I won't be entertaining any questions later!"

Both of us gulped down on our own saliva, but nodded anyway. "Y-Yes, sir!"

Sir gave us a suspicious glare, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his hawk nose. He then turned back to his lecture and began to instruct the class again. Vincent and I turned to each other and snickered.

"Now, class," Sir began, writing something on the board. "Our whole year project will be about project journalism. Your task is to create an invention and write everything in your journal to record the events of your project." He explained, then took out a piece of paper. "Each student will have a partner, that means two of you will cooperate with each other."

All eyes turned to me, with suspicious smiles and grins on their faces. Even Vincent was staring at me like he was planning something f*cked up. I was known as the 'computer genius' in this class, as well as the 'crazy animatronic scientist', too. Those were the few nicknames I've received from my colleagues. No wonder everyone wants to partner up with me.

Mr. Garrison sighed and adjusted his eye-glasses. "Alright class, settle down," He blurted out, making the students turn their heads to him. "Listen carefully for your partner."

 _If I had to guess, I'd say I could be Helen Kastila's partner,_ I thought, turning to a girl with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She seemed to be of Filipino descent. _Or..._ I then glanced at Vincent, who was now listening to the teacher.

I smirked. ... _I'd get to pair up with this nutjob._

A few minutes later, the teacher began to call out names of various students, each standing and walking up to their teacher to get a large notebook they were being handed to.

"Kalilah Stone and Julius Hendricks," He called out, the two people walking up to each other, and then stepping up to Mr. Garrison. "Andrew Hemming and Louie Garfield... and..."

He glanced at Vincent and me, adjusting his glasses once again. "Vincent Afton and Bobby Banks." He said, then took the very last notebook. He then gestured for us to come get it from his hand.

Instead, the girl at the front did the favor. She passed it on to the person behind her, then that person passed it to Vincent. I grinned at the idiot, him doing the same. We both high-fived at each other before Mr. Garrison spoke again.

"Alright class, those are your partners." He told us. "Remember, you have exactly the whole school year to do the project. Any excuses for not doing this project will be considered invalid, as you have the whole school year to do it. It's nearly impossible that bright minds like you wouldn't be able to come up with a project. I hope you understood what I said."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Mr. Garrison stood up from the desk and nodded. "Goodbye, everyone." He said, then walked out of the room.

We said goodbye too before the class roared with chatters and gossips and God-knows-whatever-they're-talking-about. I noticed Vincent had a thoughtful look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Vince, what is it?" I asked.

He turned to me and pouted. "Seems I couldn't come up with a project, lately." He then scooted closer to me with a smile on his face. "Do you have anything in mind?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, then stared at the ceiling. "I shouldn't be stressed about this yet, considering that it's a year-long project."

Vincent shrugged. "You didn't hear the part where Sir said that we should start today, so I can respect that."

I chuckled, leaning on to his chair. "Don't worry, Vince. I do have a project in mind."

"...Huh? What's that, then?"

I grinned and clicked my tongue.

"Animatronics."

* * *

The day went by as quickly as usual.

Me and my classmates are a group of students in the Morning Session, meaning, we only get to have classes at 7:00-12:30. This goes the same for the Afternoon Session, which has 1:00-6:30 as their shift. The students were grouped into two because there were too many college aspirants who enrolled her at UEAS, which ranged for about 12,000+ students, so they had to be grouped. 6,000 college students go to the Morning Session, while the other 6,000 go to the Afternoon Session.

Me and Vincent are going to have lunch together today, since I wanted to show him what I've been planning for the project. Vince had the journal notebook given to us a while ago, so I don't have to worry about a heavy bag. Luckily, his parents agreed to it, and my parents did too, so long as we behaved around _them_.

We arrived at the bus stop a few minutes later. The elevators were packed, so let's say we just got a bit late going down the exit. A bus finally stopped in front of the gate, and we ran to catch up. The bus got pretty quick in filling up after we had already chosen a chair. After that, it drove off into the road.

They say that when both our mouths combine, they turn into bright ideas or nonsense conversations. It happened to us in the bus. There was nothing we talked about but nonsense things, Minecraft, dank memes... Oh, we had a good laugh! It pretty much disturbed the other passengers in the bus, so we had to talk in a hushed mode.

It took as thirty minutes to arrive at my home. Vincent and I paid the driver before running out of the vehicle, then finally, bursting into the door like little brats waiting for some snacks.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled, walking up to the sofa and placing my bag on it. "I brought Vincent along with me!"

"Oh great, his best friend again," I heard mom grumble from the kitchen, making both of us giggle to ourselves. "What's his business here, sweetie?"

"There's a project coming up, and we wanted to discuss some matters!" I replied, then looked around. "By the way mom, where's dad?"

"Why, you're dad's still at work." She answered.

"Can we go to the animatronics in the basement? The next generation, I mean?" I asked, then glanced at Vincent, who suddenly had a confused expression on his face.

"...Fine. What for?"

"The project, mom. I want to use them."

"'Kay. Your dad depended on you to take care of them, anyways."

"Thanks mom! Love you!"

"Love you too, Bobby."

After that conversation, I grabbed Vincent's arm, who yelped in surprise. "C'mon," I urged, smirking at him. "I've got something to show you."

Vincent blinked in confusion. "Animatronics, right? And what do you mean by next generation?"

I chuckled as I continued to grab him. "Oh, you'll see. Just follow me."

And you too. I haven't told you the secret yet, right?

...You'll see later.

* * *

We arrived at a small door in the deep end of the fourth ground floor hallway. It's pretty creepy in here, considering that there were only a few light bulbs illuminating the room, not to mention, they're always blinking. However, I grew up with the company of my dad; being sent here isn't an uncommon thing for me. Except the fact that it's been a long time since I've gone by here.

Once upon a time, when I was still a young child, my father always took me to the underground basement to show me his creation, and his inspiration as to why he created them were the original animatronics themselves. I still didn't get to see the original faces, but Dad wouldn't allow me unless I'm all grown-up to control them.

Well, I am 20-years old, so maybe I can get to them already.

Vincent and I made our way to another long hallway to the right, cautiously taking steps unless something would grab us. It's been so long since I've seen this place, so I have no idea what would happen anymore. Vince seems to be the one who is the most cautious of the two of us.

I turned my head left and right, just in case. _Why am I being paranoid?_ I thought, shaking my head and blinking a couple of times. _We're almost there. There aren't any animatronics alive, Bobby. They're long deactivated-_

The sound of clanking pots and pans made me jump in panic. I yelped and turned my head, breathing heavily. "Wh-Who's there?!" I called out, trying to find out who caused whatever that is. "V-Vincent! Where the heck are you?!"

No sound came after that. My eyes widened in panic. "V-Vincent?" I called out again, taking a few steps. "Vincent, where are you?"

 _Oh sh*t we're doomed._

"A-Ah! S-S-Sorry, Bob!" His voice suddenly called out of the blue, making me turn to the left. He suddenly appeared in front of me with old pots on his head, making me jump. "I-I stumbled into these things. G-Got a bit nervous while we were walking. I didn't notice there was a pool of water around here."

"Oh, for f*ck's sake..." I muttered under my breath, slapping my own face before turning to the direction of the hallway. "Well, we better get moving. I feel like the elevator's almost here."

Vincent nodded, throwing the pot into the small space where it came from. He left the pot clanking with its other friends, following me from behind.

It took us a good fifteen minutes before I finally saw it; that elevator that would lead us to the factory where my dad stored the animatronics.

I smiled and tugged on his shirt, making him look at me with a questioning look on his face. "There." I pointed to the elevator before he could even ask. I ran up to the elevator and patted it. "This is the path to our doom."

The way Vincent shivered at what I said ended up making me crack up laughing. Oh, God. His face was just priceless!

Vincent frowned once he saw me laughing my ass off, which made him scoff and cock his head to the side. "Dude, you didn't have to use that sentence." He clicked his tongue and walked up to me, with a doubtful expression on his face. "B-But seriously, do we really have to use this thing? It looks old and cranked up and... I don't know, it might lead us to danger! It might even malfunction!"

I only laughed at this, then smirked at my friend. "Old and malfunctioning? Nah!" My smirk widened, leaning just beside the elevator. "My dad fixed this old cranky thing! There's no way it would malfunction!"

 _ ***beep***_

 _ ***boom!***_

"GYAAH!"

Vincent and I quickly backed-off of the elevator, breathing heavily. _Holy... Holy sh*t._ I thought to myself, slowly walking up to the now-open elevator. _D-Did... did this thing just... open by itself?_

My blonde friend pushed me inside the elevator. "Damn it, Bobby! You scared me!" He screamed, still breathing heavily.

I tilted my head, raising an eyebrow. "What? What did I do?"

"You leaned against the elevator's button, dammit! You didn't notice because you were too busy boasting about this horror appliance!"

I blinked, then looked away from him, trying to think straight. Wait, I did lean just beside the elevator, and beside the elevator is...

...is that damn red button that opens this elevator in full speed. Dammit.

I grinned sheepishly and scratched my head. "S-Sorry about that! Didn't notice, is all!" I exclaimed, walking up to the dial on the wall, then started typing some numbers. I chuckled to myself. "Only human, Vince. Only human."

Vincent scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, leaning against the elevator's wall. "Yeah. Damn you for being an insane one." He retorted, making me giggle like a child.

After I finished typing, the door suddenly closed again, making Vincent jump, startled. The elevator then started to move, and after a few seconds, I could feel the elevator descending down the ground.

Vincent flinched as he looked at the elevator floor. "Dangit, this thing sure is clumsy..."

I laughed. "Yes, it definitely is."

A good five minutes passed by, and finally the elevator stopped, creating a loud noise from the outside. A voice then spoke out, **"Hello visitors, and welcome to the Work Station! May I know your names?"**

I laughed and started typing on the dial again. "Hello there, KIRAKO190. It is I, Bobby Banks, here to visit the animatronics' siblings. And maybe the animatronics themselves." I then pointed to Vincent, who had a questioning look on his face. "I also brought along my friend Vincent Afton with me."

 **"Oh, Vincent Afton? As in, William Afton?"** KIRAKO asked, and I could sense a somewhat hostile demeanor in her voice now.

"No, no, he isn't his son, KIRA. He's just a descendant of his." I explained, then tugged on Vincent's sleeve. "Well, we should be going then, KIRAKO!"

 **"Alright, Mr. Banks! But if he does something bad, remind me to kill him!"** KIRA shouted from the elevator as we made our exit, towards a vent that was used to get in and out of the Work Station.

a.k.a. Circus Baby's Pizza World.

I chuckled and waved at the elevator. "Oh, don't worry, KIRA! I'll kill him myself if he does something bad!"

I could hear the machine chuckle too. **"Well, goodbye, Bobby! And goodbye to you too, Vincent! Have a safe trip!"**

Once that was all over, and once me and Vincent have finally started crawling through the vent, he suddenly asked from behind me, echoing around the walls of the vent, "What the heck is wrong with that machine? Does she really think that all Aftons are murderers?"

I forced a chuckle as I turned back to him, still crawling through. "Well, you see, my dad created her to welcome anyone in the Working Station, except William Afton. Ever since she's heard about your ancestor's story, she became hostile towards anyone related to him; even hearing the surname could get her to the bad side. No wonder why she became a bit angry once she heard your name."

He scoffed, then smirked. "I guess she's had an Aftonophobia."

I snickered. "Shut it, nutjob."

* * *

 **Yeah, finally! Chapter 1 is finished! I think the next generation animatronics will finally have their part in Chapter 3, with Vincent being the narrator in Chapter 2. Thank you for your patience, everyone!**

 **There might be a character sheet once I'm up for it, but so far I ain't going to reveal it yet. Well, you'll see. But for now, I'm just gonna leave it to this. * _whispers* The names might be horrible for your own taste, so read with caution! *whispers*_**

 **Well, bye then, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


End file.
